


Bad Blood

by pongeflap



Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Bottom Woo Jiho | Zico, M/M, Top Bang Yongguk, composer yongguk, producer zico, working together
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongeflap/pseuds/pongeflap
Summary: "ผมเก่งกว่าคุณ อยากให้จำไว้ด้วยเช่นกัน”





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Blood
> 
> (Bang Yongguk x Woo jiho)
> 
> #phfiction

ท่ามกลางห้องสตูดิโอที่มีทำนองเพลงที่ยังไม่เสร็จดีดังคลออยู่เบาๆ ในขณะที่กลุ่มคนในห้องนั้นกำลังนั่งอ่านและทำความเข้าใจเนื้อเพลงในส่วนของตัวเองอยู่เงียบๆ ชายหนุ่มที่มีหน้าที่เป็นโปรดิวเซอร์หลักของการทำเพลงในครั้งนี้ที่ทุกคนต่างรู้จักกันในนามของซิโค่ก็เอ่ยปากพูดขึ้นมา โดยที่ยังไม่ละสายตาออกไปจากหน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์ที่มีโปรแกรมทำเพลงถูกเปิดค้างไว้อยู่

 

 

 

“เดี๋ยวจะเปลี่ยนเนื้อเพลงตรงเวิร์สสองสักหน่อย ท่อนนี้ใครร้อง?”

 

 

 

กลุ่มคนในห้องมองหน้ากันไปมา ก่อนที่เจ้าของท่อนร้องจะรีบยกมือขึ้นแสดงตัว

 

 

 

ซิโค่เหลือบสายตาหันมามองชายหนุ่มคนนั้นเล็กน้อย ก่อนที่จะส่งกระดาษเนื้อเพลงแผ่นใหม่ที่ได้รับการแก้ไขเรียบร้อยแล้วให้กับอีกฝ่ายโดยที่ไม่หันมามองอีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง

 

 

 

แม้จะเกิดข้อสงสัยขึ้นในใจของหลายๆคนเรื่องการเปลี่ยนแปลงกะทันหันเช่นนี้ ทว่าก็ไม่มีใครเอ่ยปากถามอะไร เมื่อคนที่มีอำนาจการตัดสินใจเด็ดขาดที่สุดในที่แห่งนี้ได้ลงมือจัดการไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว และแน่นอนว่าคงไม่มีใครอยากต่อปากต่อคำกับโปรดิวเซอร์คนเก่งในเวลาเช่นนี้แน่

 

 

 

แม้ว่านี่จะเป็นการร่วมงานกันครั้งแรกระหว่างกลุ่มไอดอลชายกับโปรดิวเซอร์หนุ่มอันดับหนึ่งแห่งยุคอย่างซิโค่ แต่ทั้งข่าวลือและชื่อเสียงกิตติศัพท์ของอีกฝ่ายที่เป็นที่ล่ำลือกันไปทั่ววงการนั้นก็ทำให้สมาชิกทุกคนในวงพร้อมใจกันสงบปากสงบคำกันอย่างมิได้นัดหมาย เพียงเพราะทุกคนรู้ดีว่าถึงแม้มันจะเป็นแค่ข่าวลือเรื่องที่ซิโค่ด่ากราดนักร้องสาวชื่อดังจนร้องไห้กลางสตูดิโอแถมยังประกาศกร้าวว่าจะไม่ขอร่วมงานกับเธออีกตลอดชีวิต แต่ก็คงไม่มีใครกล้าเสี่ยงอย่างแน่นอน

 

 

 

พวกเขานั่งอ่านเนื้อเพลงกันไปอย่างเงียบเชียบ มีส่งเสียงร้องขึ้นมาบ้างเมื่อไม่แน่ใจในทำนอง แต่ก็เป็นเพียงเสียงเบาๆเท่านั้น ด้วยเหตุผลว่ากลัวว่าชายหนุ่มที่นั่งหันหลังให้พวกเขาในระหว่างที่กำลังปรับแก้ทำนองเพลงเป็นรอบสุดท้ายจะรำคาญขึ้นมาจนงานล่มกลางคัน และถ้าเกิดเหตุการณ์แบบนั้นขึ้นมา ทางบริษัทของพวกเขาคงไม่พอใจอย่างมากแน่นอนที่ต้องเสียโปรดิวเซอร์อันดับหนึ่งไปแบบนี้

 

 

 

ทว่าในขณะที่เหล่าเด็กหนุ่มกำลังฝึกร้องเนื้อเพลงในมือ ประตูห้องสตูดิโอก็ถูกเปิดออก ก่อนที่บุคคลที่ไม่มีใครคาดหมายจะปรากฏกายขึ้นในห้อง นั่นทำให้เหล่าเด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งเบียดกันอยู่บนโซฟาต้องรีบลุกขึ้นมาพร้อมก้มหัวให้คนที่มาใหม่อย่างพร้อมเพรียง

 

 

 

“สวัสดีครับ พี่ยงกุก”

 

 

 

สรรพนามที่ฟังดูสนิทสนมถูกเอ่ยขึ้นโดยเหล่าสมาชิกของวงไอดอลชาย ทว่าอันที่จริงแล้วความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างพวกเขาและนักแต่งเพลงชื่อดังคนนี้ยังอยู่ไกลคำว่าสนิทอยู่มากโข แต่พวกเขาจำต้องเอ่ยเรียกอีกฝ่ายเช่นนั้นเพียงเพราะบังยงกุกเอ่ยบอกแกมบังคับให้พวกเขาใช้คำว่า ‘พี่’ แทนคำว่า ‘คุณ’ อย่างที่ควรจะเป็น

 

 

 

“สวัสดีเด็กๆ” บังยงกุกเอ่ยทักทายเหล่าเด็กหนุ่มสั้นๆตามปกติ ขาเรียวยาวทำท่าจะเดินไปทางโต๊ะตัวใหญ่ที่ตั้งอยู่ด้านหน้าห้องอัด ทว่าก็ต้องชะงักเมื่อเห็นใครคนหนึ่งนั่งอยู่ก่อนแล้ว

 

 

 

และใครคนนั้นกลับไม่หันมามองชายหนุ่มคนที่พึ่งเข้ามาใหม่เลยแม้แต่น้อย ซิโค่ยังคงจ้องมองจอมอนิเตอร์ราวกับว่ามันเป็นสิ่งที่เขาควรทำที่สุดในเวลาแบบนี้มากกว่าการหันไปทักทายบังยงกุก

 

 

 

เมื่อเห็นดังนั้น นักแต่งเพลงหนุ่มจึงเลือกที่จะเดินไปลากเก้าอี้มานั่งรวมกับกลุ่มไอดอลชายที่นั่งเบียดกันอยู่บนโซฟาหลังห้องแทน

 

 

 

โดยที่ไม่มีคำทักทายให้อีกฝ่ายเช่นกัน

 

 

 

การกระทำของคนทั้งคู่สร้างความงุนงงให้กับเหล่าเด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งสังเกตการณ์อยู่เงียบๆอย่างมาก

 

 

 

เนื่องจากในการคัมแบ็คอัลบั้มใหม่ในครั้งนี้ บริษัทของพวกเขาได้ทำการดึงตัวให้ซิโค่มาเป็นโปรดิวเซอร์หลักของอัลบั้มนี้ โดยมีบังยงกุกเป็นผู้รับผิดชอบส่วนเนื้อเพลงทั้งหมดของอัลบั้ม ด้วยความหวังที่ว่าการร่วมมือของคนทั้งคู่จะทำอัลบั้มใหม่ของพวกเขาประสบความสำเร็จอย่างที่ตั้งใจไว้

 

 

 

และนี่ก็เป็นครั้งแรกที่พวกเขาได้เจอกับบังยงกุกและซิโค่อย่างพร้อมหน้าพร้อมตา เพราะตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา พวกเขามักจะได้เจอเพียงแค่คนใดคนหนึ่ง ด้วยตารางงานที่แสนจะยุ่งเหยิงของคนทั้งคู่จึงทำให้ไม่สามารถมาเจอกันอย่างพร้อมหน้าพร้อมตาได้ ซึ่งนั่นก็ไม่เป็นปัญหาสำหรับพวกเขา เพราะทั้งบังยงกุกและซิโค่ต่างจัดการหน้าที่ของตัวเองได้อย่างไร้ที่ติจนไม่ทำให้การทำอัลบั้มของพวกเขาล่าช้าหรือติดขัดเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

 

 

ทว่าสิ่งที่บังยงกุกและซิโค่ปฏิบัติต่อกันกลับสร้างความสงสัยให้กับทุกชีวิตในห้องได้อย่างไม่ยาก

 

 

 

พวกเขาคิดว่าทั้งบังยงกุกและซิโค่คงจะมีความสัมพันธ์ที่ดีต่อกันไม่มากก็น้อย ด้วยเพราะนี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่คนทั้งคู่ร่วมงานกัน แน่นอนว่าแทบจะทุกค่ายของวงการบันเทิงเกาหลีต่างต้องการดึงตัวคนทั้งสองมาร่วมงานด้วยกันทั้งนั้น เพราะเมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่บังยงกุกและซิโค่ร่วมงานกัน ผลงานทุกชิ้นนั้นมักสร้างปรากฏการณ์และสถิติใหม่ขึ้นมาให้แก่วงการเพลงเสมอ

 

 

 

แต่จากสิ่งที่พวกเขาได้เห็นในวันนี้ มันกลับไม่ใช่อย่างที่พวกเขาคิดเลยสักนิด เมื่อคนทั้งคู่ยังไม่มองหน้ากันเลยสักครั้งตั้งแต่บังยงกุกก้าวเข้ามาในห้อง

 

 

 

เหล่าเด็กหนุ่มต่างลอบมองกันเงียบๆ ใบหน้าของแต่ละคนต่างถูกฉาบไว้ด้วยความสงสัยอย่างปิดไม่มิด ทว่าก็ไม่มีใครเอ่ยอะไรออกมา เพราะความเงียบในห้องตอนนี้ แม้แต่เสียงสูดลมหายใจก็ยังคงได้ยินชัดเจน และคงไม่มีใครกล้าเสี่ยงเอ่ยถามเรื่องของสองคนนี้ขึ้นมาในเวลาแบบนี้อย่างแน่นอน

 

 

 

“ใครเปลี่ยนเนื้อเพลง?”

 

 

 

ในขณะที่สมาชิกของกลุ่มไอดอลกำลังนั่งอ่านเนื้อเพลงกันอยู่เงียบๆ เสียงหนึ่งก็ดังขึ้นมาโดยที่ไม่มีใครได้ทันตั้งตัว

 

 

 

ดูเหมือนว่าบังยงกุกจะเห็นว่าเนื้อเพลงที่เขาเขียนขึ้นได้ถูกเปลี่ยนแปลงเสียแล้ว

 

 

 

ทุกคนก็หันไปมองเจ้าของต้นเสียงพร้อมกันอย่างเลิ่กลั่ก ไม่มีคำพูดใดๆหลุดออกมาจากปากของพวกเขา ก่อนที่ทุกคนจะเบนสายตาไปทางโปรดิวเซอร์ที่ยังนั่งหันหลังให้พวกเขาอยู่อย่างไม่สนใจ

 

 

 

และนั่นก็เป็นการตอบคำถามของบังยงกุกได้อย่างดี

 

 

 

บังยงกุกผุดลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ที่พึ่งลากมาเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีที่แล้ว ก่อนจะฉวยแผ่นเนื้อเพลงในมือของเด็กหนุ่มคนที่นั่งใกล้ที่สุดไปโดยไม่ขออนุญาต

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มสาวเท้าเดินเข้าไปหาคนที่ยังนั่งจดจ้องจอสี่เหลี่ยมอย่างไม่ทุกข์ร้อน ก่อนที่จะวางแผ่นการดาษที่มีรอยขีดฆ่าเนื้อเพลงในส่วนเวิร์สสองลงตรงหน้าของซิโค่

 

 

 

“คุณเปลี่ยนเนื้อเพลงหรือ?”

 

 

 

“จะเกิดอะไรขึ้นถ้าผมตอบว่าใช่?”

 

 

 

“คุณไม่มีสิทธิ์”

 

 

 

“ผมมีสิทธิ์” เป็นครั้งแรกที่ชายหนุ่มละสายตาออกจากจอคอมพิวเตอร์เพื่อมาเผชิญหน้ากับนักแต่งเพลงหนุ่มตรงๆ “เผื่อคุณจะลืมไปว่าผมเป็นโปรดิวเซอร์”

 

 

 

“แต่ผมเป็นคนเขียนเพลง นี่มันหน้าที่ของผม”

 

 

 

“แต่ถ้าผมเห็นว่ามีอะไรที่มันไม่เหมาะและควรจะเปลี่ยน ผมก็ทำได้” ซิโค่เอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่ง ยกแขนขึ้นกอดอก สองขาไขว้กัน ดูเป็นท่าทีที่ยียวนอารมณ์อีกฝ่ายอยู่ไม่น้อย “ผมไม่ยอมให้เพลงของผมต้องมาพังเพราะมีเนื้อเพลงที่ไม่เหมาะสมโผล่เข้ามาอยู่ในเพลงตั้งสองบรรทัดหรอกนะครับ คุณยงกุก”

 

 

 

“เป็นโปรดิวเซอร์เสียเปล่า แต่คุณไม่เคยเรียนรู้วิธีที่จะร่วมงานกับคนอื่นเลยนะครับ คุณซิโค่” บังยงกุกเอ่ย แววตาเรียบนิ่งก้มมองคนที่นั่งอยู่ที่กำลังมองมาด้วยสายตาที่ไม่แสดงอารมณ์เช่นกัน “คุณไม่ได้เก่งที่สุดในโลกนะครับ อยากให้จำไว้ด้วย”

 

 

 

“แต่ผมเก่งกว่าคุณ อยากให้จำไว้ด้วยเช่นกัน”

 

 

 

สิ่งที่ออกมาจากริมฝีปากสีสดของซิโค่ทำเอาทั้งห้องเงียบกริบ ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรอยู่หลายวินาที เหล่าผู้ที่สังเกตการณ์อยู่บนโซฟาด้านหลังห้องต่างทำตัวไม่ถูกว่าพวกเขาควรจะนั่งดูเหตุการณ์ที่กำลังเกิดขึ้นอยู่เฉยๆหรือควรจะเข้าไปห้าม

 

 

 

แต่จนเวลาผ่านไปเกือบนาที ก็ยังไม่มีใครในห้องขยับตัวหรือเอ่ยเอื้อนคำใดออกมาเลยสักคนเดียว

 

 

 

ก่อนที่บังยงกุกจะถอนหายใจ แล้วเป็นฝ่ายหันหลังเดินออกจากห้องไป โดยที่ไม่ทิ้งคำพูดสุดท้ายที่ฝากไปถึงซิโค่ ที่ยังทำหน้าเรียบเฉยไม่บ่งบอกอารมณ์เช่นเคย

 

 

 

“โลกไม่ได้หมุนรอบตัวคุณนะครับ ถ้ายังไม่ปรับปรุงตัว ก็เกรงว่าคนเก่งอย่างคุณอาจจะต้องทำเพลงเองร้องเองไปตลอดชีวิตแล้วล่ะ”

 

 

 

เสียงปิดประตูดังขึ้น เป็นสัญญาณบ่งบอกว่าบังยงกุกออกจากห้องไปแล้ว ทิ้งให้ทั้งสตูดิโอตกอยู่ในความเงียบอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

ซิโค่ยังคงนั่งกอดอกไขว่ห้างอยู่เช่นเคย เพียงแค่ครานี้ เปลือกตาสีน้ำนมปิดลง ศีรษะเอนพิงพนักเก้าอี้เหมือนกับต้องการจะปิดกั้นตัวเองออกจากโลกภายนอก

 

 

 

และปฏิกิริยาเช่นนั้นก็ทำเอาสิ่งมีชีวิตที่เหลืออยู่ในห้องแทบไม่กล้าหายใจ เพราะกลัวว่ามันจะไปรบกวนโสตประสาทของคนที่กำลังมีอารมณ์ไม่ปกติ หลังจากที่ได้ปะทะคารมกับบังยงกุกไปเมื่อครู่นี้

 

 

 

ทว่าก่อนที่จะได้คิดอะไรไปมากกว่านี้ ซิโค่ก็ผุดลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้อย่างรวดเร็วจนกลุ่มคนที่ลอบมองอยู่จากหลังห้องต้องหันมามองหน้ากันอย่างสงสัย ก่อนที่โปรดิวเซอร์หนุ่มจะเดินกระแทกเท้าออกจากสตูดิโอไปอย่างอารมณ์ไม่ดี โดยที่ไม่ลืมที่จะกระแทกประตูปิดเสียงดังจนคนที่เหลืออยู่ในห้องพากันสะดุ้งไปตามๆกัน

 

 

 

และทันทีที่ซิโค่ก้าวออกจากห้องไป เสียงจากสมาชิกในวงก็เอ่ยพูดขึ้นมาอย่างพร้อมเพรียงกันโดยมิได้นัดหมาย

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุกกับคุณซิโค่เขาไม่ถูกกันหรอวะ”

 

 

 

“เห็นเขาเคยร่วมงานกันมาบ่อยมากเลยนะ ไม่คิดว่าจริงๆจะเกลียดกันขนาดนี้”

 

 

 

“แต่เมื่อกี้คือแทบไม่กล้าหายใจ คุณซิโค่พูดแรงมากที่บอกว่าเก่งกว่าพี่ยงกุก”

 

 

 

“แต่พี่ยงกุกเองก็ไม่เบาเหมือนกัน ดูเหมือนสองคนนี้จะเกลียดกันโคตรๆเลยว่ะ”

 

 

 

และอีกสารพัดการคาดเดาของกลุ่มเด็กหนุ่มที่พากันพูดถึงบังยงกุกและซิโค่ โดยที่คนทั้งสองไม่สามารถรับรู้ได้เลยแม้แต่น้อย ว่ากริยาที่ทั้งคู่แสดงออกต่อกันและกัน มันจะกลายเป็นประเด็นถกเถียงให้กับกลุ่มไอดอลชายกันถึงเพียงนี้

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

อูจีโฮเดินตรงออกมาจากสตูด้วยใบหน้าบูดบึ้ง ขาเรียวยาวก้าวฉับพาตัวเองไปที่โซนสูบบุหรี่ของตึกทันที

 

 

 

ทว่าเขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะมาสูบบุหรี่

 

 

 

เขาตั้งใจมาหาใครบางคน

 

 

 

และเป็นอย่างที่อูจีโฮคิด

 

 

 

บังยงกุกอยู่ที่นี่

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มเดินตรงเข้าไปหาคนที่ยืนหันหลังอัดควันบุหรี่เข้าปอดอยู่โดยไม่รีรอ

 

 

 

“ไม่สูบบุหรี่แล้วเข้ามาทำไม”

 

 

 

เป็นบังยงกุกที่เอ่ยพูดก่อน อีกฝ่ายรู้ว่าเป็นเขาแม้ว่าจะไม่ได้หันมามองกันแม้แต่น้อย

 

 

 

อูจีโฮไม่ตอบ สองขายังคงเดินตรงเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่ายที่ยังคงยืนหันหลังให้ จนระยะห่างระหว่างทั้งสองลดลงเหลือเพียงแค่เอื้อมมือ

 

 

 

อูจีโฮยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น จนบังยงกุกต้องเป็นฝ่ายยอมหันมาหา

 

 

 

บังยงกุกมองอีกฝ่ายที่ยืนอยู่ตรงข้ามโดยไม่พูดอะไร ก่อนจะหันหน้าไปอีกทางเพื่อพ่นควันบุหรี่ เพราะเขารู้ดีว่าคนตรงหน้าเกลียดกลิ่นบุหรี่มากแค่ไหน

 

 

 

ไม่ชอบแต่ก็ยังจะเดินเข้ามาหา

 

 

 

“ออกไปรอข้างนอก”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกออกปากไล่ ทว่าอูจีโฮยังคงยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นไม่ขยับไปไหน คนอายุน้อยกว่ากอดอกมองหน้าเขานิ่งๆโดยไม่ได้พูดอะไร บังยงกุกเองก็จ้องกลับอย่างไม่ยอมแพ้

 

 

 

ก่อนที่อูจีโฮจะยกมือขึ้นมาดึงแท่งนิโคตินสีขาวออกจากมือของเขา ยามที่เขากำลังจะจรดมันลงบนริมฝีปากเพื่อเตรียมอัดควันเข้าปอดอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

“อะไร?”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกเอ่ยถาม จ้องมองอีกฝ่ายที่ถือบุหรี่ของเขาในขณะที่ยังกอดอกด้วยแววตาสงสัย

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุกไม่อยากทำงานกับจีโฮแล้วจริงๆหรือ?”

 

 

 

คำถามที่ไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเอ่ยขึ้นมาในตอนนี้ทำเอาบังยงกุกชะงัก อีกทั้งน้ำเสียงที่ถูกเอ่ยขึ้นนั้นช่างแตกต่างกับน้ำเสียงของซิโค่ที่เถียงเขาเป็นไฟในสตูดิโอเมื่อครู่ราวฟ้ากับเหว

 

 

 

บังยงกุกถอนหายใจ มองอีกฝ่ายที่โยนแท่งบุหรี่ที่ไหม้ไปเพียงครึ่งเดียวลงกับพื้นก่อนจะใช้เท้าขยี้จนมันดับมอดอย่างเสียดาย

 

 

 

บังยงกุกสูบบุหรี่เพียงแค่หนึ่งมวนต่อวัน และในวันนี้ก็หมดโควตาของเขาเสียแล้ว ทั้งๆที่ยังสูบไม่หมดมวนเลยด้วยซ้ำ

 

 

 

“หงุดหงิดหรือ?”

 

 

 

อีกฝ่ายถามขึ้นในตอนที่สังเหตเห็นสีหน้าของบังยงกุกที่แสดงออกถึงความไม่พอในออกมาอย่างชัดเจน

 

 

 

“เจออย่างในสตูเข้าไป แล้วยังมาโดนฉกบุหรี่ทั้งๆที่ยังสูบได้ไม่ถึงครึ่งมวน” บังยงกุกแค่นยิ้มในตอนที่เอ่ยพูดเหมือนกับต้องการเยาะเย้ยความเฮงซวยที่ตนได้พบเจอในวันนี้ “ไม่หงุดหงิดก็บ้าแล้ว”

 

 

 

“เป็นเพราะจีโฮหรอ” คนเด็กกว่าเอ่ยถามอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะสาวเท้าเข้ามาใกล้ “จีโฮทำให้พี่ยงกุกหงุดหงิดใช่หรือเปล่า?”

 

 

 

ขาเรียวยังคงขยับเข้าหาอย่างต่อเนื่อง แม้ว่าระยะห่างของคนทั้งคู่จะลดลงจนบังยงกุกสามารถได้กลิ่นน้ำหอมจากตัวของอูจีโฮได้อย่างชัดเจน

 

 

 

“ไม่อยากทำงานกับจีโฮแล้วหรือ พี่ยงกุก?”

 

 

 

ก่อนที่อูจีโฮจะได้ทำอะไรไปมากกว่านี้ บังยงกุกก็จัดการรวบเอวของอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาในอ้อมกอด ก่อนจะพลิกตัวให้อีกฝ่ายเป็นฝ่ายอยู่ชิดกำแพงแทน

 

 

 

กลายเป็นว่าตอนนี้ อูจีโฮถูกบังยงกุกดันชิดกำแพง โดยมีร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายทาบทับไว้อีกชั้น เหมือนต้องการป้องกันไม่ให้อูจีโฮหนีไปไหน หรือแท้ที่จริงแล้ว บังยงกุกกำลังป้องกันไม่ให้อูจีโฮทำอะไรตามใจตัวเองไปมากกว่านี้เสียมากกว่า

 

 

 

“ก็ดื้อนี่ ใครจะไปอยากทำงานด้วย”

 

 

 

สิ้นคำ รอยยิ้มประหลาดก็ปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของอูจีโฮ สีหน้าหงุดหงิดในตอนที่เดินออกจากสตูดิโอหายไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไรก็มิอาจทราบ ในตอนนี้เหลือเพียงแต่อูจีโฮที่กำลังเม้มปากเหมือนกับต้องการจะซ่อนรอยยิ้ม พร้อมกับแววตาออดอ้อนที่หลุบขึ้นมองสบกับบังยงกุกเท่านั้น

 

 

 

แววตาออดอ้อนที่บังยงกุกมีสิทธิ์ได้เห็นคนเดียวบนโลกใบนี้

 

 

 

“ถ้าจีโฮดื้อแล้วพี่ยงกุกจะไม่รักหรือ?”

 

 

 

ไม่ว่าเปล่า อูจีโฮค่อยๆยกแขนทั้งสองข้างขึ้นมาโอบล้อมรอบคอของคนโตกว่าหลวมๆ ดวงตากลมเชยมองพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มบางที่มุมปาก บังยงกุกมองภาพตรงหน้าอย่างไม่รู้ว่าควรจะตอบโต้อย่างไร แม้ในใจจะอยากดึงอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาจูบแรงๆสักทีให้หายหมั่นเขี้ยว แต่บังยงกุกก็ยังระลึกได้ว่านี่คือห้องสูบบุหรี่ในตึกที่ตั้งของสตูดิโอของอูจีโฮ ซึ่งแน่นอนว่ามันเป็นที่สาธารณะ และมันมีความเป็นไปได้ไม่มากก็น้อยที่จะมีคนเดินเข้ามาในตอนที่พวกเขากำลังคุยกันอยู่แบบนี้

 

 

 

“ไม่รักแล้วได้ไหม เหนื่อยแล้ว”

 

 

 

“ไม่รักจริงหรือ จีโฮเสียใจนะ” คำกล่าวอ้างว่าเสียใจ ทว่าการกระทำของอีกฝ่ายกลับตรงกันข้าม เมื่อจีโฮค่อยๆดึงเขาเข้ามาใกล้ ใกล้จนอยู่ในระยะลมหายใจ และนั่นทำให้บังยงกุกแน่ใจในทันทีว่าอูจีโฮต้องการอะไร

 

 

 

บังยงกุกควรจะขัดขืน เมื่อจิตใต้สำนึกของเขาร่ำร้องว่าพวกเขาไม่ควรจูบกันตรงนี้ เพราะถ้ามีคนเข้ามากลางคัน ก็เตรียมตัวเจอใบหน้าของพวกเขาทั้งคู่ได้ในเว็บข่าวตอนเช้าของวันพรุ่งนี้ได้เลย

 

 

 

แต่จิตใต้สำนึกกับต้องพ่ายแพ้ต่อความต้องการ เมื่อเขาแทบทนไม่ไหวแล้วที่จะประทับริมฝีปากลงบนกลีบปากสีแดงสดที่ขยับยั่วยวนอยู่ตรงหน้านี้

 

 

 

เขาอยากจูบจีโฮจะตายอยู่แล้ว

 

 

 

“รักจีโฮเถอะนะพี่ยงกุก”

 

 

 

เสียงกระซิบดังลอดออกจากเรียวปากอิ่มในขณะที่มันคลอเคลียอยู่กับส่วนเดียวกันของบังยงกุก

 

 

 

และบังยงกุกไม่รอช้าที่จะตอบสนองต่อความต้องการของอีกฝ่าย

 

 

 

จูบที่ไม่ได้นุ่มนวลนักเริ่มต้นขึ้น และดูเหมือนว่าอูจีโฮจะพอใจกับมันเสียเหลือเกินเมื่อรู้สึกได้ว่าบังยงกุกดูดกลืนเขาเหมือนกับต้องการจะใช้เป็นตัวแทนของแท่งนิโคตินที่ถูกเขาเหยียบไปเมื่อครู่ แขนขาวออกแรงโอบรัดต้นคอของอีกฝ่ายให้เข้ามาใกล้ชิดและแนบแน่นยิ่งขึ้นยามที่บังยงกุกแกล้งขบริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างหยอกล้อ สะโพกบางเบียดเข้ากับส่วนกลางลำตัวของอีกฝ่ายอย่างไม่รู้ตัว ทุกอย่างเป็นไปตามสัญชาตญาณและแรงอารมณ์ที่ถูกอีกฝ่ายปลุกขึ้นเพียงเพราะแค่จูบจูบเดียว

 

 

 

บังยงกุกผละออกมาแม้จะยังรู้สึกเพลิดเพลินกับการฉกชิมความหวานของอีกฝ่ายเพราะอูจีโฮเริ่มประท้วงจากการหมดลมหายใจ แต่ถึงแม้ว่าจะถอนริมฝีปากออก บังยงกุกก็ยังคลอเคลียอยู่บริเวณกรอบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย ปลายจมูกไล่ตั้งแต่สันกรามไปจนถึงกกหู ความรู้สึกจั๊กจี้ที่เกิดขึ้นทำให้อูจีโฮต้องหดคอหนี แต่ก็ยังดึงรั้งลำคอของอีกฝ่ายให้รักษาระยะอยู่ใกล้ชิดเช่นเดิม

 

 

 

“อย่าดื้อนักสิ ไม่งั้นพี่ไม่รักจริงๆนะครับ”

 

 

 

เสียงทุ้มต่ำกระซิบลงข้างใบหูก่อนจะออกแรงขบเม้มเบาๆทำเอาอูจีโฮหน้าแดงซ่าน

 

 

 

“ดื้อกับพี่ยงกุกคนเดียวไง”

 

 

 

“ชอบตอนเป็นเด็กดีมากกว่า”

 

 

 

ไม่ว่าเปล่า บังยงกุกเลื่อนใบหน้าต่ำลง ก่อนจะฝังเขี้ยวลงบนไหล่ลาดเบาๆ เหมือนต้องการจะสื่อว่าคำว่าเด็กดีที่เขาหมายถึง ไม่ใช่เด็กดีในความหมายทั่วไป

 

 

 

และอูจีโฮเองก็รู้ดีว่ามันหมายถึงอะไร

 

 

 

“กลับบ้านกันเลยไหม” อูจีโฮกระซิบตอบ ในขณะที่ปลายนิ้วไล้วนอยู่ตรงท้ายทอยของอีกฝ่ายอย่างยั่วยวน “จีโฮจะได้เป็นเด็กดีของพี่ยงกุกไง”

 

 

 

“กลับไปทำงานให้เสร็จก่อนครับ” บังยงกุกรีบพูดต่อเมื่อรู้ว่าอูจีโฮกำลังจะร้องประท้วง “อย่าดื้อนะจีโฮ ทำงานให้เสร็จแล้วค่อยกลับบ้าน”

 

 

 

“ถ้าทำงานเสร็จแล้วจะให้รางวัลจีโฮไหม?” คนเด็กกว่าเอ่ยถามขึ้น พลางเบียดสะโพกให้แนบชิดกับอีกฝ่ายมากขึ้นจนบังยงกุกต้องรั้งเอวบางไว้ไม่ให้เข้ามาใกล้ไปมากกว่านี้ เพราะเขาเองก็ไม่ได้เก่งถึงขั้นที่จะสามารถอดทนจนทำงานให้เสร็จได้ ถ้าอูจีโฮยังยั่วกันอยู่แบบนี้

 

 

 

“ถ้าเป็นเด็กดีตลอดทั้งคืนก็จะให้ทุกอย่างที่จีโฮอยากได้เลย ตกลงไหม?”

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

บังยงกุกและอูจีโฮกลับเข้ามาในสตูดิโออีกครั้ง ใบหน้าของทั้งคู่เรียบนิ่งจนไม่มีใครสามารถรู้ได้ว่าบทสนทนาของทั้งคู่ที่เกิดขึ้นด้านนอกนั้นมันเป็นอย่างไร และจบลงด้วยดีหรือไม่ ก่อนที่คนทั้งคู่จะแยกกันทำงานในส่วนของตัวเองจนเสร็จ โดยที่ไม่ได้เอ่ยคุยกันอีกเลยตลอดเวลาที่อยู่ในห้องสี่เหลี่ยมแคบๆนั้น

 

 

 

เนื้อเพลงไม่ได้ถูกเปลี่ยนกลับ และนั่นทำให้เหล่าเด็กหนุ่มเผลอคิดไปเองว่าโปรดิวเซอร์ซิโค่คงไปบังคับให้บังยงกุกใช้เนื้อเพลงอีกฝ่ายเขียนขึ้นมาใหม่อย่างแน่นอน

 

 

 

และนั่นยิ่งตอกย้ำความคิดของพวกเขาว่ามันเป็นความจริง

 

 

 

ความคิดที่ว่าบังยงกุกต้องเกลียดซิโค่แน่นอน และซิโค่เองก็คงชังน้ำหน้าบังยงกุกอยู่ไม่น้อยเหมือนกัน

 

 

 

ซึ่งพวกเขาไม่ได้คิดผิดเลย

 

 

 

บังยงกุกเกลียดอูจีโฮเหลือเกิน

 

 

 

เกลียดที่อูจีโฮทำให้เขาสติแตกได้เสมอ แต่ก็ทำให้เขายอมได้ตลอดเวลา ด้วยวิธีเฉพาะตัวของอีกฝ่าย

 

 

 

ในขณะที่อูจีโฮเองก็เกลียดบังยงกุกไม่แพ้กัน

 

 

 

เกลียดที่ทำให้เขาไปไหนไม่รอด จนต้องตามขอความรักจากอีกฝ่ายมาตลอดสี่ปีนี้

 

 

 

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น อูจีโฮก็ยอม ยอมหมดทุกอย่างเพื่อที่บังยงกุกจะได้รักเขา

 

 

 

เกลียดจริงๆ เกลียดมากๆเลยด้วย

 

 

 

END.


End file.
